The internet of things (IoT) includes a system of interrelated computing devices, mechanical and digital machines, objects, animals, or people that are provided with unique identifiers and the ability to transfer a network without requiring human-to-human or human-to-computer interaction. The IoT and related devices therein can find itself within a business, home, or other private confine, or public geographic area in order to enable communications between devices within corresponding boundaries. The client devices can be connected via the IoT in order to communicate sensory status information or data to server and control of the client devices. However, various different technologies/protocols and associated standards pose a difficulty to the hardware as more standards for the technologies/protocols become added, are changed, or updated.